Vegeta Vs. Beanie Babies
by starwolf
Summary: Vegeta stops the icecream man... and defeats a representative of Beanie Babies! DISCLAIMER: I do not own beanie babies, vegeta, or trunks (I wish I did!) I have absolutely nothing against Beanie Babies! Honest!


Konichiwa! This is my first fanfic here, so be gentle w/ your comments! (Plus I'm only 12.) So sit back relax, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get on Vegeta's nerves! Though it starts out like "Vegeta Vs. The Ice Cream Truck Guy" It really isn't!   
  
Vegeta: ~grunts~  
  
VEGETA VS. TY  
  
Vegeta was walking down the sidewalk, grumbling, mumbling, and basically being himself on a particular Friday. He had just been yelled at by Bulma to stop using all her hair supplies, and was told to get the groceries, so he really wasn't in an especially great mood. But then again, when was he in a good mood? Anyway, he was really peeved. Just as he was about to go around corner, he heard the ever-annoying music of an ice cream truck. Vegeta smiled evilly, and when the truck was in sight, he shot an extremely tiny ki blast at where the gas tank was. Eager to see the fate that awaited the driver, Vegeta followed far enough behind that the driver couldn't see him.  
  
~7 minutes later~  
  
The driver stopped for some children, and gave them their ice cream, but before he could leave, a tiny boy yelled at him "what's that junk all over the street?!" The Driver looked back and saw a puddle of gasoline. He stepped on the gas, and it went very, very, slowly. "!@#$%^&*(" he cussed. Vegeta snickered. for a minute. The driver got out and carried the car- easily to the nearest car repair shop. Vegeta was shocked to see Trunks, his son, was the driver!   
  
Vegeta sped away quickly, and ducked into the nearest store. The sign outside read "The Goodtimes Gift Shop" Although he couldn't read, he knew what it was, since Bulma dragged him there all the time. He quickly picked up a book to cover his face. He edged over to a counter, where numerous beanie babies were sold. He just loooooved Beanie babies, so he set the book down and started browsing.   
  
He came across one that look exactly like him.well almost. He was so proud that he demanded another customer to read what it said on the hang tag. The frightened customer read: "Vegeta the Vegetable" He exploded into a fit of rage and killed everyone with his infamous Big Bang Attack.   
  
Since he knew Ty made Beanie babies, he forced another innocent person to look up the address, and drive him there. He ran up to the secretary, and demanded that he met with the president. The secretary, in her nasal voice replied "sorry, he's on a buisness trip. I'm sure you can meet with the representative that is taking over for him after he gets out of his meeting." But she was too late.   
  
Vegeta stormed into the conference room and demanded to see the representative. Surprisingly, a green-haired, green-skinned, ugly looking, former dbz villian (come on! you've gotta know who this is now!), turned around and greeted Vegeta.  
Vegeta was so surprised that he dropped the beanie baby. "Zarbon? Why are you alive? I killed you." Zarbon, cheerfully explained, "My grandmother wished me back." Vegeta couldn't believe this. "Who would wish back an arrogant fool like you?" Vegeta demanded. "I can't believe this! Your grandmother?!" Zarbon nodded. Vegeta sighed. Maybe she could have wished for some brains for him.   
  
"Anyways, how do you explain this!?" Vegeta asked in fury, holding up the tattered beanie baby (or what was left of it). "Um." stuttered Zarbon, "coincidence?" "No,"  
Vegeta said, " I don't think it is." Zarbon shuddered. "Since I'm feeling lenient today, you can take it off the market, and I'll spare your life." Zarbon kissed Vegeta's feet. "Ooooh thank you!"   
  
Vegeta walked out and dropped the beanie baby. "On second thought. I shouldn't leave any evidence." he said as he left the building. "I probably should kill them all." So he turned around on the spot, and destroyed the company. So off he went happily.completely forgetting the groceries Bulma told him to get.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.with some exceptions.okay maybe more   
Than I said.okay, so only Vegeta lived happily ever after.!  
  



End file.
